


Heavenly sins

by palishere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Hand Job, M/M, Rape, Top Crowley, Torture, blowjob, capture Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Crowley wants the Winchesters but Castiel is unlikely to give up their location.





	

Castiel was being held down, the object looked like simple rope, though clearly is had been drenched in something, it angered him. He was once one of Gods strongest warriors, now, The fallen angel was nothing more than a simple mud monkey himself. He pulled needlessly at the bindings, praying he would be able to slip free. He looked pretty beaten on the outside, his lip was split and blood had dried up on the side of his head. Castiels head rolled a bit, he looked to be on the verge of passing out. 

The chair holding him was heavy, the rope looped around Castiels wrists and around the arms of the chair, they also held his torso to the chairs back and his ankles to the chairs legs. Castiels vision was blurry, he could tell the place was abandoned, due to the lack of sound and people he heard. Castiels eyes fell closed, he sat awake and listened to the sounds around him. After a strong period of time, he could hear faint footsteps, calm, becoming louder and closer towards him.

"tsk tsk tsk... My... What a mess you've gotten yourself into... Hm.. Castiel... You've been a real pain in my ass..."

Crowley? 

Of all the creatures, Castiel wasn't expecting Crowley to be behind this of all things. But what did he hope to gain? Castiels head fell back so he could see Crowley better, his eyes barely able to stay open. 

"Crowley..." Castiel managed in a weak voice.

"Ah, you do remember me, that makes me happy..." Crowley stood in front of Castiel looking down on him, he'd have pittied him if he was physically able to pitty another being. "...How are you, Angel boy?"

"What are you doing?" Castiel wasn't used to being in a situation such as this, he couldn't place it, but he felt wrong, unwell, tired. He didn't quite understand that it was the stress and exhaustion that Crowelys men had put on his body.

"Straight to business then... I want the Winchesters... They have something of mine..."

"If they have something of yours... it's probably because you're going to do something bad with it.."

"That doesn't make it any less mine...." Crowley smiled, thinking Castiel was cute. "... I want it back... I want the Winchesters... Now, Cas... Where are they?"

Castiel hesitated, closing his eyes for a moment to let the exhaustion take over, his eyes opened again staring straight at Crowley "I don't know..."

"You don't know? Or you can't say?"

Castiel felt uncomfortable, he knew anything he told this demon would be used against him and he wasn't about to tell Crowley, of all demons, where to find his friends. 

"I don't know where they are"

"Thats annoying..." Crowley held a hand up in Castiels direction and all the cuts and bruises started to vanish. ".. Are you sure you don't know?" Crowley picked up a nearby chair that wasn't there earlier, he sat down in front of Castiels form, admiring the former angel, straightening Castiels jacket. "Cas, Cas, Cas... Are you sure you're not just protecting them?" Something about how soft Crowley was being sent shivers up Castiels spine. 

"I do not know where Dean and Sam are" Castiel said in an angry tone, fed up with all of Crowelys games. 

"Mmm.... I don't believe you..." Crowelys hand now caressing Castiels face. Castiel stared at the cross-road demon, confused as to why Crowley wouldn't belive him. Crowley smiled, moving his chair closer to Castiel, attempting to startle the fallen angel. "I would simply love to make a deal for your soul..."

"That would never happen..."

Crowley laughed softly "I don't even really want your soul, though it would be a bonus... I just want to seal it with a kiss ... with you..."

"That would also never happen" Castiel felt ridiculously uncomfortable, it showed all over his face. Crowley was just starting to enjoy himself.

"C'mon... Are you not even curious? I bet you haven't even tried your vessel out, or had any fun with it..." Crowley whispered suggestively, he gentley caressed Castiels face again. A failed attempt to arouse the man in the trenchcoat. 

"That's not true ... Stop touching me"

"So you've not even felt the heart of your vessel beat so fast that it is almost as if it will give up on you?"

"Crowley. Stop touching me..."

"I just don't think I can let an opportunity like this go..."

Castiel tried to pull away as Crowley took hold of his tie, pulling it from Castiels neck. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be so surprised... I've been with many humans, demons, creatures... But never an angel"

"what?"

"I just want to hear the noises you make..." Crowley clicked his fingers and Castiels eyes widened at the lack of clothes he was now wearing, his trenchcoat and black jacket were gone. 

"What are you doing?" Castiel looked to Crowley, angry and confused. "Where is my vessel's coat?"

"I'll give it back... Tell me, Castiel... What do you think about at night?" Crowley had that playful smile on his face. 

"I think about a lot of things..."

"So do I... But I spend the most of my time planning my revenge on those Winchesters... And what better way, then to take their angel away... am I right?"

Cas didn't respond and instead eyed Crowley as the demon circled him. "So I am bait?" Castiel asked. 

"Aren't you a clever weasel?" Crowley said. "Of course, it will take time for the two to catch up to us... what to do in the meantime, I wonder?" He began to trail his fingers through Cas' hair. 

"Wait in silence, I suppose." Cas replied, the genuiness of his suggestion almost making Crowley laugh. 

"I had something a little more... fun, in mind." Crowley began to undo the buttons along Castiel's shirt. 

"I don't understand what you are saying." Castiel said. "What is it you have in mind?"

Crowley unclasped the last button and he pulled the shirt, exposing Castiel's vessel's chest. Crowley ran his fingers along the faded scarred lines, which seemed to be a rather Enochian-like symbol. His eyes lifted to meet Castiel's. His eyebrows were furrowed, his dark brown eyes inspecting him rather like a scientist with his lab rat. 

"What are you doing?" Castiel repeated.

"What do we have here?" Crowley asked. Castiel's eyes shifted to the far end of the room. Crowley let out an overdramatic sigh. "We're going to do this the hard way, are we? Fine." He walked to a nearby table made of old rotten wood. He removed the dirty, faded cloth and picked up a shining silver blade - an angel blade, to be specific.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it." Crowley said simply. "Now, mind enlightening me on what that symbol on your chest means?"

"No."

"I've never really had a chance to play with one of these..." Crowley held the blade loosely, partially inspecting the item. "But don't worry- I've played with a few long sticks in my time" He winked feeling clever.

"A stick is not the same thing..."

Crowley couldn't tell if Castiel was being sarcastic with him or not. Crowley stood over the Angel "Let's try again, What is the symbol on your chest?"

Castiel frowned at Crowley, choosing his words carefully, his mind flew to Dean, what would he say in a time such as this. Crowley raised his brow, waiting for Castiels responce.

"Bite me..." he said in a forced tone.

Crowley smiled as he traced the angel blade along Castiels leg, cutting and nipping at the angels skin. He watched curiously as Castiel screwed his face in pain and turned away from the demon. 

"I'm going to do more than that..." Crowley rested the angel blade against the faded scars, tracing the markings. "Having fun yet...?"

"We are clearly very different..."

"We're not that different... We both manipulate human kind...we bleed...." Crowley dragged the blade across Castiels chest. "... We want the Winchesters..." Crowley looked down at Cas with a serious look on his face as he spoke the words. "We both have..." Crowleys face lit back up with excitement "...Urges." The demon circled behind the angel. Castiel tried to keep eye contact even though his eyes shifted uncomfortably. 

Crowley grabbed Castiel's shoulders, he leant in close to Cas' ear "I do wonder... How you taste..." Castiel felt the cold tongue on his neck, Cas gripped tightly at the chair as the tongue glided from his shoulder to his ear. "You taste delicious..." Crowley whispered feeling successful when the angel hesitated a response.

"I don't understand... How is this fun?"

Crowley seemed genuinely surprised by the angel "oh.. It's fun for me..." Crowley circled the bound angel.

"Of course...." Castiel said bluntly. 

"What? Not having fun?"

Castiel paused, he looked up to Crowley and stared blankly at him for a small moment "This is not what I would refer to as... fun..."

"So tell me... What do angels do for fun?" Castiel silently refused to answer. "Hmm.... No?" Crowley let a hand trail down the front of Castiels body. "Maybe.. I'll show you what demons do for fun..." Cas turned his head back to face Crowley again, staring through him, silently telling him whatever he had planned was not a good idea. "You're a mighty fighter Castiel, word has it you're one of the best God has to offer..." Castiel ignored him, knowing anything that came out of Crowleys mouth would be poisonous. "But that's when you're not in your vessel, right? You're meat suit is weak..."

"This vessel serves me well-"

"Does it?" Crowleys face lit up like a child on Christmas morning "Lets have a look..." Crowley pulled out a small blade, light danced invitingly across the blade, shinning into Castiels face. Still, Cas remained unmoved, unconcerned. "..Noo..." Crowley cooed. "This won't get that heart of yours beating... You angels don't feel much pain do you.. No... This won't.. serve me well" Crowley immitated. "Your meat suit- ah- vessel... Would you say it's been a while since it was used?"

Castiel looked more confused than ever, Crowley could almost hear him thinking 'I'm using my vessel right now' It almost made him laugh. "What I mean ...is" Crowley waved his hand and Castiel felt the cool air brush against his bare torso. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm... No, I still don't hear it...." 

"Hear what, Crowley?"

"Desperation... Castiel, I want to hear you sound desperate..."

"You're going to run out of time..." Cas stated, he couldn't have sounded more serious.

"That is about the only thing I won't run out of..." Crowley was still very interested in the faint scars that marked Castiels chest, he drew light-fingered lines across the marking, memorising the details of the signature. His light fingers trailed upwards towards Castiels jaw, Cas hardly had a chance to react, Crowley locked his hand around the angels jaw, his fingers digging into the side of Cas' face. 

Crowley brough his face down, in front of Castiels, he exhaled through his nose and Cas could feel the demons breath, Crowley had a finger jammed between Jimmys teeth preventing Castiel from grinding at the uncomfortable feeling. Cas attempted to turn his head as Crowleys breath flew over his face. The pair had their eyes locked in an angry stare. 

"What do you say... You tell me what these markings are.." Crowley ran his other hand over Castiels chest once more, laying his hand flat across the centre of the markings. "... and-"

"No-" Cas interrupted making a familiar, evil smile come across Crowleys face.

"And...I'll take that information and leave you... The Winchesters will catch up eventually. And untie you... It would be a shame, you know..." Crowley gripped tightly at the angel, reminding him not to move his head too much. "... To have their final showdown here...They won't win... I can run you through how it ends if you like..." Crowley inched his face closer to Castiel, their noses almost touching and Crowley began to whisper softly "... They'd come in guns blazing... I'd pin little Sammie to the wall and have you both watch my puppy tear Dean apart and drag him back to hell..." Crowley hoped his words were sinking through to the stubborn warrior. "... And I would find a pit so deep that not even you could pull him out..." Cas pulled at the stained ropes "... So... do we have a deal?"

Castiel knew he couldn't give Crowley an angel mark, the ability to remove angels from a room, it was far too dangerous having the Winchester brothers know the sigil, let alone giving the secret to the King of Hell. Castiel shifted his hand, trying to pull it free.

"No."

The way Crowleys hand gripped inhumanly around Castiels, anger slowly getting the better of him. Instead, he whispered hot breathe over the face of the angel "Very well..." Crowley pushed his lips over Castiels partly opened mouth, surprising the angel. Castiels protests sounding like muffled moans as Crowley pushed his tongue inside the opening. He knew to hold Castiels head tightly as eventually the angel would realise something was very wrong.

Castiel desperately pulled at his bindings, willing them to loosen, to set him free. He could feel the demons hand dragging itself over his abdoman to the band of his pants, Crowley slipped his hand inside, gropping at Castiels vessel, making Castiel feel even more desperate to break free.

'What is he doing!?' Castiel tried to kick the chair over, to give the demon and himself some distance. Crowley rubbed over Castiels underwear and eventually Castiels body gave in and his penis began to shift. Crowley pulled his head back, taking in a large breath. He stared, smiling at Castiel, this battle had already been won. His hand continued to work magic on the inside of Castiels pants, he closed his hands around Castiels length, squeezing it, making an unaware angel crave a certain type of relief. 

"What are you doing!?" Castiel snapped "I said No to your deal.."

"You did.. But I made a new deal..."

"Which I'll also say No to..." Castiel looked down Crowleys arm that disappeared into his pants "... Could you remove your hand..."

"The difference is.. I didn't make this deal with you..." Crowley took one last handful of Castiels piece, making the angel squirm slightly and then slowly withdrew his hand.

"Thank you..." Castiel felt different, he didn't really understand it, his piece tingled. he shifted slightly to try and make it stop, but nothing really worked. "What did you do?" he watched a smile creep over Crowleys face. He was proud.

"Don't tell me... You really haven't tried your meat suit out, have you?" Crowley looked Castiels vessel over, taking in the sight of him. "I wasn't going to bother... But now I really don't think I can ignore you..."

"What are you talking about?" Castiel reminded himself it was useless to pull at the ropes, but some part of him didn't want to give up. Crowley approached Castiel again and put his hands on Castiels knees.

"Remember when I said... I'll show you what Demons do for fun?" Crowley sunk down to his knees and ran his hands up Castiels legs to the band on his pants.

"I don't want to know what demons do for fun... Cease this. Immediately."

"I like it when they're defiant..." Crowley pulled Castiels belt out and undid the angels pants.

"This is wrong"

"Why? does it feel wrong?" Crowley roughly pulled Castiels pants, giving him just enough room to continue his assault. "...or does it feel...very...very...good.." 

Cas began to sweat, Crowleys question was enough to keep him busy. it did feel good. But it also felt very wrong. Cas let out a small sigh.

"Stop..." Castiel hesitated, he was considerably confused, did his vessel want this? No- He couldn't.

"Stop? ohhh..." Crowley pulled the band on Castiels underwear, helping his penis stand out. "I haven't even gotten to the best part yet.."

"You wanted desperate? Well, this is as desperate as I get.... Now. Stop!"

"Oh, No... Trust me.. You'll get more desperate in about 2 minutes..." Crowleys hand was wrapped around the hardened flesh, pulling foreskin back and forth over the head of Castiels cock. 

Castiel hadn't felt his heart beat so fast, even during battle and he couldn't decide if the new emotions he felt were pleasent or not. They felt good. Castiel was angry, confused, shaken, was that fear?

"Enough..." Cas turned his head, he couldn't admit that his vessel enjoyed being handled this way and he knew Crowley would be able to tell. Crowley looked hopefully to the torn angel. 

"Do we have a deal? Because I'm about to send. You. To.. Heaven..." Crowley said with a sickening smile. Castiel's hands were both in fists and his eyes flicked over to the only door in the room. Sam and Dean were sure to bust through any moment. "..Going once.." Castiel shifted in his seat and his eyes moved as though flipping through the pages of a book. 

Castiel simply could not allow the filth before him to continue this torment - it was an insult to the power that he held; the power of an angel. To fall victim to the temptation of an easy exit was not an option... and, yet, Castiel could feel a small scratch-like sensation in the back of his mind, warning him to back out from the encounter as soon as he was able to. 

"Going...Twice..." 

He could not sell out his brothers or heaven. He would rather die a warrior than a traitor.

"No." Castiel said. His stomach performed an odd, hollow flip-like sensation as the word left his lips for reasons Castiel could not fathom. 

"Oh?" Crowley's eyebrows raised as he turned his head to face the angel. "Well... don't go begging for me to stop, then... after all, I gave you an easy way out -- it's not my fault you didn't take it."

"You gave me no other option." Castiel said. "I cannot reveal the nature behind the sigil."

"By doing so... You've already revealed it's power... You ready?"

"Do what you feel you must..." Castiel's voice was flat and emotionless.

Castiel could feel Crowley's hand go up and down his shaft. He accepted the relaxing feeling and tried to ignore that his body craved more. He wasn't even sure what it was his body was asking. His arms began to feel weak and he started to breathe differently. Cas shook his head almost like he was reminding himself that this was wrong, he looked all around, except at Crowley.

Crowley decided it was time to show the angel of God what he has been missing all this time. He moved forward and shamelessly stuck his tongue out. He put the head of Castiel's cock on his tongue and swirled it around the piece. 

Castiel twitched at the new feeling and his head shot forwards staring warningly at Crowley.

"C'mon Castiel... Desperate...Remember? I want to hear you purr like a kitten..." And with that Crowley took Castiel into his mouth, just the head and rolled his tongue over and around. 

"Uh..." Castiel couldn't prevent the noise he made, he couldn't focus. Cas held his breath for what felt like a lifetime and eventually exhaled a large sigh. It was like he couldn't remember how to breath. What was this creature doing to him? One of Castiel's hands were in a fist, the other gripped the chair for dear life. He shook his head as the new wave of pleasurable emotions took over him. He felt his flesh going deeper inside of Crowley's mouth, Crowley's mouth running down along the length. At one point Castiel opened his eyes and he was staring at the ceiling. This wasn't natural. This was not normal. 

Crowley stopped for a moment allowing Cas to collect his thoughts on the act. Merely a half second later Crowley rubbed his tongue along Castiels testicles, soothing, cold, wet. Crowley watched Castiel screw his eyes shut, trying to block him out.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Castiel could only respond in a small sigh and a shake of his head. Cas tried to keep his eyes on the door. Dean and Sam. They would come. They would save him from this. Castiels head rolled about as if he didn't have control of that either. What was happening?

Crowley's tongue moved over his testicles again and up his shaft then Crowley took Castiel into his mouth again. Castiels back arched as the warmth covered his most sensitive piece. "Uh...." Castiel looked concerned at involuntary noises. He'd hardly noticed the way his body was moving, trying to push inside Crowley. His body did not object. Crowley pulled away and Castiel groaned, the cool air not being as rewarding as Crowleys warm, inviting mouth.

"I think.." Crowley sat up on his knees to be at Castiel's chest, as he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking with intention to make Castiel moan louder. Crowley succeeded. "I think I'd like a kiss..." Crowley wrapped a hand around the back of Castiels neck and pulled himself up to the angel. He held Castiels head as their lips collided and Crowleys tongue forced its way to meet Castiels. He tasted sweet. Crowley cleverly put his free hand on the head of Castiels cock forcing Castiel to moan into him. "look at you..." Crowley whispered hot words and Castiel inhaled them. "You're a fucking mess... Just make the deal... How does the sigil work? .. and this can all be over..."

Castiels head shook weakly "...no..." he hardly managed "...I can't..."

"You can't?" Crowley removed his hand from Castiels lap and the angels body arched with the lack of touch and Castiels breath started to regulate "... Or you won't?" Crowley brushed his lips on Castiels. Not really in a kiss but more a reminder that he held all the cards in this poker match.

Cas followed the king of hells lips as he pulled away heading for Castiels nipple once more, he circled the nipple with his tongue and Castiel watched weakly, he could feel his vessel trying to push his hips up, his vessel wanted more. He tried closing his eyes, maybe that would work. Castiel made a pathetic whimper as Crowley lightly put his hand over his unforgiving cock.

"The noises you make... And the noises you'll make..." Crowley rolled his hand softly over the sensitive flesh. Castiels breathing picked up again, his hips rolled with Crowlys hand as he tried to get more pressure. Eventually, his breathing turned into small wimpers that quietly begged the King for more. More that eventually would be given to him. Crowley moved his head lower, teasingly. "Is this what you want?"

"..Yes.." Castiel heard himself say it, he still didn't believe that he had.

"I want to hear your appreciation... Nice and loud.."

Castiel moaned lightly as he watched Crowley mouth get closer and closer to his begging cock, it almost hurt how much he wanted it. And yet, the second he could reach his blade, he would send Crowley to oblivion. 

The warm, wet tongue worked itself over the head of Castiels cock again, Nice and loud, Castiel heard. His body listened. Hands gripping at the wooden chair for life and his hips held up to feel what Crowley had to offer. Crowleys head went down over Castiels cock and it was bliss. Pure bliss. He could feel something building inside him and he let the waves of pleasure roll out in loud moans.

"Ah...." Castiels head fell back softly as his full length was inside Crowley. "Uh... AHhh!" Crowley hollowed his mouth, amplifying the pleasurous sensation and Castiel was unable to hold back. Crowley knew he was ready to topple over soon. Seconds later Crowley pulled back and watched the angel buck and squirm. Would he be like the others and ask Crowley to keep going?

Castiel didn't know how to explain it. It was painful but not in a physical manner. His vessel felt like it was burning, But in a good way. It was as if when Crowley touched him there he lost all his senses. And his vessel didn't protest. Cas took a few deep breathes and recollected his thoughts.

"We haven't even gotten to the best bit yet..." Crowley blew cool air over the sensitive piece making Cas ache. "...I want you to last a little longer though..." Crowley watched the angels face screw into a confused look. 

"I don't understand..." Cas said through deep, exasperated breathes. "What do you mean... Longer?" How much longer could this go on?

"Castiel.. I can make this last an eternity in only a couple of hours...But, no... " Crowley put his hand on the over sensitive piece Cas flinched at the hand on his cock. Why did it hurt now? "..I think I'm going to finish you..."

There was no time to dwell on the pain. Castiels face looked like a mixture of confusion and concern. Could Crowley kill him this way? "Finish me?" This was not a warrior's death.

Crowley was content, he had that evil smile but his face also remained unmoved. "Correct. I'm going to give you.. Your. First. Orgasm." Crowley continued to blow cool air over the piece, desensitising it. "And i'll make it enjoyable"

"Orgasm?" Castiel had no idea what he was talking about. The word didn't even sound real. Castiels body shook a few times as the cool air struck him and Crowley ran his hand along Cas' inner thigh and back to the Angels piece. Crowley pulled gently at it.

"You really have no idea do you?" Crowley found great humour in the angels lack of knowledge of the human body. His mind flicked through all the things he could do with Castiels meat suit. But for now, he decided to stick to basics. He kissed Castiels flesh and lightly ran his tongue across the head of Castiels penis. "It might help you... If you thought of Dean in this time... Trust me..." 

Castiel missed the wicked smile that flashed over Crowleys face before putting Cas' penis in his mouth again. Crowleys mouth was so warm. So inviting. Castiel thought of what Crowley had said and closed his eyes thinking of the hunter. "I don't see how this will help-"

"Shh..." Crowley lowered his head down over the angel, taking in what he could, holding Castiel in his mouth.

Castiels hands clenched at the wooden chair again and he prepared himself for a second round of whatever it was Crowley just served him. Everything repeated, first the fight in his head. This isn't right, but it's so relaxing. Than he started to lose control of himself. The involuntary noises slowly started to come back but this time they seemed a little more natural, relaxed, Castiel had expected them.

Castiel looked down to see Crowley sucking his most sensitive piece. Castiels head slowly fell back and the angel closed his eyes again this time the angel replaced the image of Crowley with Dean Crowley was bringing Cas close to orgasm for the second time. Cas gripped tightly at the chair and pushed his hip upwards once more as the noises became more frequent and louder. 

"How does it feel, Castiel?" Crowley continued to pump at the angels piece while he spoke to him, he kept a strong rhythm. Crowley made sure to keep Castiels mind at a place that would only focus on the end result, even if he wasn't aware of it. His body craved release.

"ha...uh..." Castiel felt that familiar feeling inside, as if something were building up again. The image of Dean flashed through his mind as if it were truly the hunter below him making him feel these new emotions. Castiel felt safer with the image of Dean to keep him company. 

Crowley knew he was close, he slowed his pace down to keep Castiel hanging a little while longer. For his own entertainment. 

"It feels raw, doesn't it? It feels good... But it doesn't..." Crowley let Castiel go and Castiel huffed and pulled at the bindings. The lack of touch bothered his vessel. "You will tell me about those markings... Not today... Not tomorrow..." Castiels face was covered in sweat, his mind felt scrambled. Castiel hardly heard Crowley speaking. "...Today I'm going to make you blow your load, But tomorrow, darling, tomorrow we'll try something a little new.."

"To-... Tomorrow?.. The Winchest- Dean?..." Castiel faintly looked to the door and it wasn't there. 

Crowley prepared himself for the finished result, taking Castiel by hand once more, pumping his cock viciously, rushing him to orgasm. Castiel pulled at the bindings weakly. Something felt very wrong. Dean and Sam weren't coming. Castiel felt lost and hopeless. Castiel's body jerked when Crowley wrapped his mouth around his cock again.

Castiel's body finally surrended. His body arched and spasmed. Castiels eyes fell to the back of his head and he called out in small wimpers and moans. Cas could feel all the pressure leaving his body and Crowley collected the flowing juices. The last few streams oozed into Crowleys mouth and Castiel's vessel started to relax and go weak, Cas was grateful for the ropes to hold him to the chair otherwise, he felt he may have fallen. 

Crowely pulled himself up towards Castiel, holding the base of Castiels head, holding the angel still as he pulled him in for another kiss. Castiel didn't fight it- There was little point in doing so. Crowleys soft lips pressed against his own and he felt Crowleys tongue probe at his mouth and he opened letting Crowley inside. He didn't expect Crowley to push more than his tongue inside as liquid began to fill Castiels mouth. Confused and revolted Castiel was about to ask Crowley what the hell he had just done when Crowley held his jaw shut. Castiel looked very concerned for what was about to happen.

"Now swallow like a good boy" Crowley whispered seductively as his other hand held Castiels nostrils closed and Cas was forced to swallow the juices inside. Once Crowley was convinced that Cas had swallowed he let the angel breathe. "There we go... I told you it was fun"

"You lied to me..." Castiel felt more broken than ever. This memory had stained him more than anything. He should have known better than to trust the King of Hell. Part of him wanted to believe that he meant something to them. That they cared.


End file.
